EAH Companion
by MaymZ
Summary: This is a companion to my EAH stories, including Madness in March. This is all of the bios and other things I had originally posted with Madness in March. This is full of Bios and other random facts and such about my OCs for EAH. Includes Bios of the children of the March Hare, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum along with much much more wonderlandish things. R&R. Peace.
1. OC NEEDED!

Le Author - Hey everyone. I need your help. Yes you. I need more students to attend MMU my college and I want your Original Characters.

Below is a general bio sheet that I'd like you to fill out and either send it to me in the comment or PM it to me. either way works and any idea is a good one. I'll leave the bio sheet blank so you copy it and explain each thing at the bottom. Let your friends, family or anyone you can know about this. I need as many as I can get.

 **!WARNING!**

I can not guarantee that I will use your OC in my stories. If I do I will message you back and post the bio in EAH Companion. I also cant guarantee that I will make them exactly as you depicted. I will try my best but I may or may not tweak them to fit the story better. Only send in your OC at your own risk.

Also I do not tolerate plagiarism. If I find out you sent in the idea of someone else's OC without their permission I will not use the OC.

I also request that you be respectful to each other. If someone sends in a character similar to yours or if they have the same parent/story please be respectful, everyone has a chance to make anyone they want. I do request that you try to be as original as you can.

Thank You and Good Luck!

* * *

Name:

Parents:

Story:

Gender:

Age/Year:

Hair:

Eye color:

Outfit or General Style:

Colors:

Stereotype:

Activities/Hobbies/Interests:

Major/Minor:

Relations:

Royal or Rebel:

Other info:

* * *

Name: The name of your character. Please include first and last and nicknames which you prefer.

Parents/Story: Who are their fairytale parents and which story do they belong to/which story do they plan to follow

Gender: boy or girl. you can also include sexual preferences. I'm not bias and I support LGBT

Age/Year: either include their age or what year of college they're in or both. Just need a rough area of if they're older or younger than my characters.

Hair: Please include color/colors and style or length

Eye color: what color or color are their eyes. if they're blind or have glasses please include that here too.

Outfit/General Style: If you have a specific outfit that your OC likes to wear describe it as best you can or just give a general style that they like to dress in. Examples include: sporty, hipster, rocker, punk, goth, emo, scene, dark, bright, popular, princess, commoner, knight, prince, casual, normal, formal, old fashion or specific eras.

Colors: Either put their favorite colors or the color scheme that they wear/like. Examples are that Raven is schemed in purples and blacks while apple is white reds and golds.

Stereotype: either describe their personality or give a general personality/stereotype they fit into. Examples include: Popular, geek, band geek, art geek, nerd, dork, athlete, book work, outcast, cheerleader/jock, gamer geek, fraternity/sorority, leader, student council, etc.

Activities/Hobbies/Interest: What do they like to do and what do they like in general

Major/Minor: What are they studying at MMU or just put what they're favorite type of classes are

Relation: Who would they be friends with at Ever After High or are they dating anyone or like anyone

Royal/Rebel: What is their opinion on the destiny/royal vs rebel debate

Other info: Anything else you'd like to include about them so I can portray them better. pets, quirks, fears, flaws, anything.

* * *

 **!WARNING!**

I can not guarantee that I will use your OC in my stories. If I do I will message you back and post the bio in EAH Companion. I also cant guarantee that I will make them exactly as you depicted. I will try my best but I may or may not tweak them to fit the story better. Only send in your OC at your own risk.

Also I do not tolerate plagiarism. If I find out you sent in the idea of someone else's OC without their permission I will not use the OC.

I also request that you be respectful to each other. If someone sends in a character similar to yours or if they have the same parent/story please be respectful, everyone has a chance to make anyone they want. I do request that you try to be as original as you can.

Thank You and Good Luck!


	2. Bio of Marshal Hare

Zumachi-chan - Hi everyone. For those of you who are new this is a companion to my story Madness in Marsh. Originally everything was posted with the story but I felt things were getting a little jumbled so I decided to move everything that wasn't the actual story into a separate place. This will be mainly just bios and other random things and will include stuff for Madness in March and my other EAH stories that are soon to come. Anyway, enjoy.

For those of you not new to Madness in March, like I said above nothing is really new. I'll be posting all my none story related posts here from now on so be sure to check in for new bios and other random things I come up with. Anyway enjoys. \

Please read and review.

* * *

Name: Marshal Hare

Heritage: Dad's the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland

Gender: Male

Age: 19 in Wonderland years

Citizenship: Full blood citizen of wonderland though I'm on leave for college in Ever After

Ht/Wt: 6'5'' and 143 lbs

Description: I have a mop of shaggy dusty brown hair with a hint of carrot orange to it all that is longish. It's shorter than Alistair's though. My ears are golden brown and I always have a slight tan to my skin and dusting of freckles across my nose. My left eye is a bright emerald green while my right is dark garnet red.

Favorite outfit: My classic outfit is a pair of dark red jeans, my signature hoodie which is fitted like a waist coat but has a hood to it that is a dark plaid green, worn out dark brown skater shoes, a button covered backpack with an always full lunch box, a gold pocket watch, a short sleeved graphic tee of brown, and fingerless gloves. Most of my stuff is worn. It's not always of the best quality but definitely well loved. I usually wear my hood up and it's fitted with small speakers inside so I can listen to my beats.

Virtues: Charity, I always share my food and what I have even if it means I go without; Humility, I prefer honesty though I try to be as nice as possible

Vices: Gluttony, major sweet tooth; Wrath, I have a slight temper that's hard to light but makes the Queen of Hearts cower in fear.

Likes: I love anything sweet and sour and tangy in both food and people and music. I like Melody Pipers hits but I also like Wonderland's dubstep underground beats. And I love any loud parties; whether they're wonderlandish or page rippers, any party is a good party.

Dislikes: I dislike people who are full of themselves, like all the heroes at EAH. It's one thing to be proud of your heritage; it's another to rub it in other's faces. I also, surprisingly, dislike root veggies. I prefer sweets and roots are just too bitter. I can't stand carrots either. And I absolutely HATE any form of bullying or degrading of any sort, whether verbal or physical. Also I hate turning into my hare form. I can also turn into a brown hare though I hate doing it.

Favorite Colors: Dark greens with bright reds

Favorite Class: Dance Classic is by far the best. I've got some killer moves. That or chem.-myth-stry. I have a knack at creating wonderland tricks and treats.

Least Favorite Class: I can't honestly complain about the classes I have but I'd hate to have Damsel-In-Destressing. I just could never sit that still. I'd bolt out the tower window before waiting for the hero to take me. I'd take the risk with the fall.

Habits: I have an excessive sweet tooth so I'm always craving something sugary and coated in frosting. So you'll always find me munching on something and I always have a stash of snacks. I also have a twitch and hate being still so I like listening to music and taping my foot or bouncing to the music.

Hobbies: I drabble in DJ-ing, mixing up playlists to fit personalities, moods and atmospheres. I also scheme together parties all the time. It take one look at a place and I'll be planning it all out in my head in a second.

Talents: To EA the official March Hare talent is that we're exceptionally fast, so fast we seem to defy time. In reality we have the power to 'edit time'. We can stop it and freeze it and sometimes rewind it or slow it down so moments last longer. There's actually a lot of us in the story telling business because of our talent; we're the ones that make it so you skip month in a single page or make an single day last 5 chapters where as others only last one.

Curse: Because of the time editing power I never know what time it is and my clock it always wrong. I'm never late for anything but I still never know what time it is. I also have a very harsh temper. It's really hard to invoke but when I flare up there's no stopping me. I go on a rampage, destroying everything around me. Things that'll cause it are any injustices I find such as bullying and maltreatment. I once blew up and nearly beat the son of the Walrus when I found out he was stealing Earl Grey from Maddie at school. If you ever see standing shock still and silent, run for it. It's a warning that I'm about to blow up. If I do, get Maddie, Bunny or Alistair. They're the only ones who've found a way to calm me down.

Relationship Status: I'm single, though I've dated plenty. I have my eye on a certain little spunky lady in polka dots but I haven't asked her out yet. Our families are so close we practically grew up as siblings so I'm never sure if I'm the perfect amount of mad, not mad enough, or so mad it's no longer wonderlandish. She's just…. Yeah...

Pet: Most everyone in WL is given a Wonder Pet to raise and help in our parts of the story when they play out, but not everyone gets one since there aren't too many. The Mad Hatter family and the March Hare family share the Dormouse pets and since Maddie got it this year I don't have anything. Yet.

Friends: I grew up with Maddie and Alistair since our families are really close. Their still my best friends and when we get together, we through the maddest parties ever after. I also grew up with Bunny, were cousins after all, but I kind of see her as a little sis. After going visiting Ever After I'm made good friends with Raven and Briar. Briar and I bounce party ideas off each other. We actually have this hexcellent party planned for next week and it'll be a bigger bash than an un-birthday party. Raven and I are in charge of the music. I'm also buddies with the Geek squad: Dexter, Croaker, and Humphrey. I'm not really into the hero and royal type, though I get along with everyone. Because of that, people are kinda shocked I can stand Sparrow and Duchess. They maybe a little bit on the darker side of the rebels but once you get to know them they're not that bad. They're not the only ones with issues and Sparrow's music rocks and Duchess has some dragon-slaying moves. I'm also good with Lizzy and Kitty though not so much 'cause dad had issues with Kitty's mom after an accident during the annul Mad Tea Party one year and I just never saw Lizzy much. Ginger's also great too. Since I'm such a sucker for sweets, she likes kidnapping me for taste testing. Back in WL I'm great pals with Chase. We majorly bonded after the curse since most everyone escaped. We had a few issues when he became Courtly's lackey while I tried to rebel.

Royal or Rebel: I plan to follow my story's destiny and become the next March Hare. But I'm all for those who want to defy their destiny and become who ever they want. If I find a better gig before I take over my dad's place or if Mary-Anne want's it then that's the way the tune plays. What ever tune plays, I'll dance to it and own it.


	3. Marsh's Relations

Le Author - ok so I'd thought I'd try something new. When ever I create a set of characters I like adding lots of detail, including how all the characters relate to each other. This is what Marsh thinks of most of the cast at EAH. Several people are excluded, including my Jackline, Kyle, Cody, and Alex my other OCs, and that's because I don't really know their personality yet. Like there are actually 18 more students but I didn't add them because either there not much known and released about them, for example the 3 little pigs or Lilly-bo Peep, or I personally don't know them cause I haven't finished reading the EAH series, the extra books and I'm not caught up with the webisodes and netflix. So I'm really sorry if one of your favorite characters isn't included. If I lean more about them I'll add them to the list later.

So anyway, this is just Marsh's opinion and his relationship with most of EAH. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll do another one of these where it's everyone's opinion of Marsh instead.

* * *

 **Briar Beauty** – She's pretty, she smart, and she throws a killer party. Most see her as a diva but I know where she's coming from. She just wants to live before she has to commit. I can't really object to that since that's exactly why I'm at MMU. We actually get along really well. Out of all the EA's I'm closest to her probably.

 **Rosabella Beauty** – Um… ok where do I start. I kinda sorta try to avoid Rosa. I'm not trying to be mean it's just…. Ok so I can turn into a hare so what. Just because I'm a 'creature' doesn't mean a damn thing. I'm all for her cause I just don't like being pressured into helping just because I'm a hare. Also the fact that I met her in hare form doesn't help at all. I hate being coddled.

 **Bunny Blanc** – She's my cousin and I find her absolutely adorable, especially when she gets all flushed over Alistair. I love teasing her about it and she loves to get back at me with my feelings for Maddie. We love each other though and always there when the other needs us. When we were really little she used to cling to me like she does with Alistair now. That changed when Alistair saved her from Fee. Other than that we treat each other like brother and sister.

 **Ginger Breadhouse** – I live for Ginger. She's the best chef in all the kingdoms. I hate that people blow her off just 'cause she has villain heritage. She's a killer cook and there's no reason not to love her food. At the moment I'm teaching her Wonderland recipes in exchange for a batch of cookies.

 **Daring Charming** – I have… issues with heroes so he kinda gets on my nerves. I mean he's not a bad guy it's just his attitude. It rubs me the wrong way. He just thinks he's better than everyone else and I don't really agree with that. Just because he's King Charming's kid means nothing. It's just a title and title doesn't make a persons. Actions do. And the way he looks at Lizzy…. I'd rather he act on that than on his crown.

 **Darling Charming** – You can't tell anyone about this but I met Darling before I came to EA. She found a way into wonderland and actually went to school with us as the White Knight. I think I was the only one that really knew though, besides Mary of course. She's actually pretty cool to hang out with and really sweet. She's doesn't let the royal thing go to her head which is a breath of fresh air.

 **Dexter Charming** – Out of all the Charming's I think he's my favorite. He's everything his brother isn't and I wish he'd see that he doesn't have to live in Daring's shadow. That he casts his own light. We actually hang out a lot and I'm come over every Wednesday for T &T (Trolls and Towers).

 **Kitty Cheshire** – We didn't hang out that much when we were kids, though looking back, she was always around anyways. She kinda kept to herself and it wasn't until about 3rd grade that she actually started pulling the pranks. I don't mind the pranks and I'm always up for a good laugh but sometimes I think she takes them too far to impress her mom.

 **Hopper Croakington II** – Me and Hopper kinda started off on a bad note. He wouldn't talk to me at all after he saw me hanging out with Briar. It was a sight to see when he showed up at Dex's room for a night of T &T and he blew up about it. Dex and HD had to hold him back while I explained. I didn't know he liked Briar and I can really emphasize with the whole creature thing. After that though we kinda bonded and we're on even footing now though I think he still has a slight issue with the whole me and Briar thing. I try to stay honest with him even though he knows I have not interest in Briar that way.

 **Gus & Helga Crumb **– These annoying little brats are as bad as Fee and Fum. They put my hunger to shame. I'm at least respectful and courteous and willing to share. These guys only care about themselves and the food. They put a bad name to food enthusiasts.

 **C. A. Cupid** – I have some slight issues with her job, the whole love matching thing. I think people should be allowed to find love on their own without others messing with it. Other than that were pretty chill. Though I try to avoid her when I'm around Maddie.

 **Justine Dancer** – She has the BEST moves in EAH. After my party, she asked me to help her create this awesome new routine for the upcoming talent show. It's gonna be hexellent. Other than that I don't know her that well but she's really nice.

 **Humphrey Dumpty** – When every I have an issue with my mirror pad I always find HD versus Dex. Not because I like him better or anything like that. I also think Humphrey's a really talented rapper and he's actually agreed to let me help him do a few mix tapes.

 **Ashlynn Ella** – For a royal, she's really down to earth, and I like that. I also like that her and Hunter are following their hearts.

 **Mary-Anne Hare** – My sister, I love her but we don't always meet eye to eye, and that's not just cuz I'm taller. We contrast a lot so we don't really hang out that much and we seem to be so opposite most people think we'd hate each other. That's not really the case though. We're really close and we're always there for each other. We just make sure we're not there 24/7 so we don't annoy the hex out of each other. There's only so much order and perfection I can stand.

 **Madeline Hatter** – My BFFL. We know each other so well that we know on instinct what the other will do. We're practically inseparable. I do have a crush on her though, but I'm afraid to tell her. Our friendship is the most important thing for me. I don't wanna screw up and lose her.

 **Lizzy Hearts** – Growing up I didn't see her much besides in school and the WonderBash that's held every year. I thinks she's nice, though the 'off with your head' thing gets kinda old pretty fast, but other than that were on even footing though not exactly friends. Mary's closer to her than I am.

 **Cerise Hood** – I actually like Cerise a lot. We don't hang out but I've liked what I've seen so far and she definitely rocks the hood.

 **Sparrow Hood** – First, he's a prick. In a good way though. We have a lot in common, sorta, which makes us clash but I can't really find anything bad about him. Besides being loud. He's music's not horrible and his loyalties and morals might be a little conflicting but there's not really anything wrong with him.

 **Hunter Huntsman** – My only issue with Hunter is the hero part. Not every problem need fan fare and a hero. Other than that he's pretty cool and I like that him and Ashlynn are living for themselves and each other and not for their destiny.

 **Courtly Jester** – I never got along with Courtly. She's just the wrong type of person for me. I'm indifferent but I really hated her taking over WLH. I get that she's the Joker card and all but that doesn't give you any right to steal other's lives.

 **Blondie Lockes** – Ok so I don't like her. I just have this issue with people telling other's how to thing. Everyone is entitled to their opinion and no one's opinion or belief is better or more correct or more important than any other. She just rubs me the wrong way. Though I've found we do agree on cupcakes. That's about it though.

 **Holly O'Hair** – I can't say anything bad about Holly. She's nice and kind just like any other princess and I like how she proud in a not so obnoxious way. I'm also glad to see she's as supportive of her sister as Poppy is of her.

 **Poppy O'Hair** – I like her. There's not much else. I see her all the time when she comes in the HT all the time for lunch and I admire her taking charge of her destiny, whatever it will end up being. I see a lot of myself in her.

 **Brooke Page** – I think I'm one of the few that have actually met Brooke in person. I have a slight issue with her meddling but I can't complain since she's a narrator. We're actually pretty decent friends and she's always asking me about the narrators of Wonderland. I actually helped her with Narrating Bunny and Alistair's first kiss, though I kinda objected to the whole messing with it all.

 **Melody Piper** – I think her music is kickin'. I haven't actually hung out with her much in person but we always chat when I stop by Muse Records and we've traded music and such.

 **Raven Queen** – Raven is probably my favorite person in all of EA. She's kind, brave and not afraid to rewrite. I can see her doing anything she sets her mind too.

 **Chase Redford** – Chase wasn't actually allowed to hang out with the rest of us much. He was mainly stuck with the court crowd. We got pretty close at WHL especially once the curse settled in and everyone else ran off to EA. He's a little naive and doesn't stand up for himself enough. He needs to learn that being a knight doesn't just mean following the rules. It also means doing what's right and following your heart. I'm actually pretty proud of him for standing up to Courtly. I wasn't there to personally see it but I heard all about it. I think he's actually coming to EAH soon now that the portals are open again. A lot of WL kids are, especially with the legacy thing gone.

 **Duchess Swan** – I don't mind her. And I can tell most of you will probably flip about that. But honestly there nothing really wrong with her. She's just a little soar about not having a happily ever after and I can't blame her. Anyone would get upset if they were told since they were little that when they grow up they're going to lose and nothing they do will change it. I sympathize with her. I just kinda think she's going the wrong way but hey, it's not my business to judge.

 **Faybelle Thorn** – Ok this girl gets on my nerves. She keeps hitting on me. I'm mean any guy wants attention and I'll give it right back but you don't have to try so hard. I think she needs to lighten up a bit and just relax and realize that being yourself and liking yourself will get you more favor than worrying about what others think of you.

 **Fiona Tweedle** – Out of the Tweedles, she's what's wrong. I have a policy not to judge people about anything. I'm entitled to my opinion but I'm not entitled to stuff it down people's throats and make them feel worthless. This is why I dislike Fee. She's too absorbed in making herself better and putting others down that she doesn't see that it's not helping at all. She's just making it worse.

 **Fitch Tweedle** – If it weren't for Fee. That' all I got to say on this. Everything would be so much easier if he stood up to Fee and told her no. When Fee isn't around he's actually decent person, he just lets Fee dictate, which really pisses me off sometime. I can't do anything because he once asked me not to but sometimes I just want to pull him away from her and yell at her to leave him alone. Oh well. I hope one day he will stand up to her.

 **Apple White** – I think she's sweet and kind; she's just not my type of person. I'm all for being nice to everyone and having faith in everyone but Royal does not equal better. Plus she's slightly too perfect. And the whole destiny thing is a little irritating. I believe that everyone has the right to live how they want.

 **Alistair Wonderland** – My best mate. To be honest I'm closer to Bunny and Maddie than Alistair and he's closer to Mary than me but eh. We're still tight. I have slight issues and we sometimes get into fights every now and then about really stupid stuff. But we always pull through and we never hold a grudge.

 **Cedar Wood** – I don't mind Cedar but… I don't know. I think the whole honesty thing throws me off. I'm all for being honest, there's just a point when it gets in the way. She's really sweet but… yeah….


	4. Bio of Mary-Anne Hare

Le Author - this is Marsh's twin sister. And a reminder. Anyone who wishes to use Marsh, Mary or any of my other OC in one of their fics, please let me know before hand. If you have or make your own march hare, tweedle twins, prince/pauper, duchess or knave of hearts character, that's cool too and if you let me know about it and you have a story about them, i'll look it up. I'm a really big fan of OC's especailly EAH and MH OC. Anyway, review if you want to. See you soon.

* * *

Name: Mary-Anne Hare

Heritage: I am proud to say that I am the daughter of the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland and twin sister to Marshal Hare

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Citizenship: I'm a proud pure blooded citizen of Wonderland

Ht/Wt: I am exactly 6 feet high and exactly 121 lbs

Description: Unlike my unruly twin brother, my hair is dark orange with golden brown streaks which falls in waves down my back. My eyes are an evergreen with hints of gold and I have pale skin with a light sprinkle of freckles across my nose. My ears are the only thing I have in common with my brother. They are golden brown.

Favorite outfit: I prefer Victorian Steampunk. I prefer to wear my dark leather corset over a violet blouse with capped sleeves and my skirt that falls to mid-calf that's outer layer is dark golden brown with purple, orange and white petticoats that bulk it up. I also wear orange and purple striped stocking that hook onto dark purple shorts. My shoes are leather riding boots with gold accent. Accessories include violet and black checkered gloves with white ruffles, a leather satchel, the occasional dark golden brown trench coat when the weather calls for it, and a black bowler hat with slots for my ears.

Virtues: Honesty, I prefer to tell the truth no matter how harsh it is; Patience, just because I can edit time doesn't mean I can't wait for the proper time for events.

Vices: Pride, my brother says I like to rub other's noses in my heritage and that I like to gloat, my response is that there is nothing wrong with being proud; Wrath, I have my brother's temper but only for things out of order, I extreme OCD and I will turn on anyone who messes with the order of my things.

Likes: I like order. Everything has a place and everything should be in its place. Because of this I'm a master clock smith. The sound of ticking clocks is soothing, the constant rhythm. I also like people of order. My favorite past time is chess with its precise rules. I was label Chess Queen at the Queer Fair for the past 15 years. Only Alistair rivals my skill. I also prefer bitter foods, especially roots.

Dislikes: I dislike irregularity and chaos. This is why I cannot fathom my brother; though I do agree with him about degrading a person. It is one thing to be proud of one's heritage and your accomplishments. No one has the right to place another below them and punish them with your own opinions and judgments. It is very improper.

Favorite Colors: I favor bright violets and oranges and golden browns though any varying tints, tones and shades are preferable other colors.

Favorite Class: Chess Master Class and Arts and Crafts

Least Favorite Class: Gym, specifically swimming. I don't swim.

Habits: I have a mild case of OCD. I have to have a place for everything and everything must be in it proper place. I also can't stand being late so I always arrive early and have a time schedule for everything.

Hobbies: I fix and build clocks and other mechanical works of art. Art is one my favorite forms of expression though I prefer to work in metal, welding and clockwork. I also like to calculate and love a good bet. I'm not a gambler myself but I'm the local bookie for everything from sports and relationships to which outfits someone will wear and which tea is most popular a day of the week. I love creating the odds and recording it all.

Talents: I can time edit, meaning that I can fast-forward, rewind, slow down, or pause time. I prefer not to use it unless absolutely necessary. I can also turn into a golden brown hare at will.

Curse: Because of our time editing power, I lose track of time very easily and our clocks malfunction. This is why I always keep several watches at peak performance and up to date at all times. I also tend to black out during my rampages when my temper flares up. I don't remember anything and destroy anything and everything within reach. It's why I'm so good at clockwork mechanics. Father has a policy of you break it you fix it, so over the many tempers I've had plenty of practice fixing my many clocks.

Relationship Status: This is none of your business and therefore I shall not indulge this question, though I will inform you that I'm not single.

Pet: Animals are a nuisance. They are filthy and clumsy. This is why I'm in the process of building a creature of my own creation. It is still in the beginning stages.

Friends: Growing up, we frequented the Wonderland and Hatter families though I was never very close with their children like my brother. I kept mainly to myself though I would occasionally accept Alistair's challenges to chess. To this day I consider him my rival. I'm not a very social creature so I don't have many friends though I am acquainted with many people within Wonderland. I was relative close to Lizzie Hearts before the curse and she left for Ever After. Beyond her I don't associate with many people besides my family. When I traveled with my brother to help him settle in to Ever After, I did meet Dexter and Humphrey. I got their MyChapter accounts and mirror numbers so I plan on keeping in touch with them. They are preferable to many of the others I met at Ever After including a certain Sparrow Hood.

Royal or Rebel: By the definition that I plan to follow fully in the steps of my family and become the next March Hare and that I believe in my preplanned destiny, I am a Royal though I am not of royalty


	5. Ever After High Bios (Marsh&Mary)

Le Author - So these are Marsh and Mary's bios like the ones at everafterhigh . com. I'd thought it'd be cool to show you what'd they'd look like if they were really EAH characters and not OCs. Anyways, enjoy, let me know what you think and if I should do this again with the others. Peace.

* * *

 **Marshal Hare**

Son of the March Hare

 **Parent's story:** Alice in Wonderland

 **About Me**

 **Secret Heart's Desire** :

To go with the flow of life while savoring every bite and partying while I can

 **My "Magic" Touch:**

Not only can I switch into a hare, but I also have the power to Narrate and 'edit' time

 **Storybook Romance Status:**

I've been around the block several times but I've always had eyes for a certain hat

 **"Oh Curses" Moment:**

I'm always hungry, I get lost easily, and I never know what time it is. I also have a terrible temper.

 **Favorite Subject:**

Cooking Class-ic, since I'm always hungry it's the perfect activity

 **Least Favorite Subject:**

Geografairy, I get lost really easily and it doesn't help that I never know WHEN I am

 **Best Friends Forever After:**

Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blance, Maddie Hatter, my twin sis Mary-Anne, and Chase Redford

* * *

 **Mary-Anne Hare**

Daughter of the March Hare

 **Parent's story** : Alice in Wonderland

 **About Me**

 **Secret Heart's Desire:**

To find the rhythm in life to live by and follow the steps placed before me, whether it be to follow my father's path or find my own

 **My "Magic" Touch:**

I can change into a hare, 'edit' time and Narrate. I also have a talent with anything clockwork

 **Storybook Romance Status:**

I don't date. Sure I have my opinions about the boys I've met but relationships are just too chaotic to hold interest for me.

 **"Oh Curses" Moment:**

People tend to think I'm snoody because of the pride I have in my heritage and attitude. I believe everyone is of equal class whether you're a hero or squire, no one's role is without purpose

 **Favorite Subject:**

Chess Mastery – a Wonderland High class – I love chess for its rhythm and structure, Alistair is my greatest rival

 **Least Favorite Subject:**

Music Class-ic, I can't stand its chaotic rhythms and sounds, to me it sounds like a lot of noise

 **Best Friends Forever After:**

My annoying brother Marshal, Lizzy Hearts, and Alistair Wonderland


	6. Bio of Fiona Tweedle

Le Author - Ellos Jellos everyone. Here is the first of the Tweedle Twins. I'll let you read her bio then explain things after you meet them both. So enjoy.

* * *

Name: Fiona Dee Tweedle, but everyone calls me Fee

Heritage: I am the daughter of the eldest Tweedle Twin, Tweedle Dee

Gender: Female, of course

Age: 17 and a half, I am exactly 1 day older than Fum

Citizenship: I'm 1/4 Ever Afterian and 3/4s Wonderlandian

Ht/Wt: I am appalled you'd ask a lady such a thing, therefore I refuse to answer

Description: My glorious auburn hair falls to my shoulders and I keep them in 2 perfect ponytails tied up with blue ribbons. My eyes are a golden brown, though I wish I had Fum's green eyes or even hazel ones. My face is petite and I have none of those ghastly freckles Mary-Anne has, thank the cards.

Favorite outfit: My classic outfit is a bright yellow circle skirt that falls just above my knees and a big bright blue bow at the back. I pair it with a black and white vertically striped strapless top with a blue jacket similar to Apple White's but shorter, no collar and no texture to it, I prefer my thing simple. I also wear red tights and blue heels that are the same as my jacket and the ribbons in my hair. I have a blue and white bag that has the propeller on the front to represent the hat I should where. I hate hats though.

Virtues: Honesty, I don't care if it hurts or not I have a right to voice my opinion; Temperance and Chasity, I believe in justice and self control and I prefer to keep myself as pure and true as possible

Vices: I don't believe I have any faults but Fum insists I must answer and tells me to put Envy and Vanity, because, and I quote, 'you think you're better than everyone else' which is true but I don't really see that as a sin. I also have no patience

Likes: Myself, my roll and my heritage. I love being the eldest. I love being in charge and creating the story. I love to narrate. I like to point out people's flaws so that they can correct them. I also like to confuse people with round about conversations. I also love any form of sea food especially oysters.

Dislikes: I dislike smoking, tattoos and piercing, people who don't follow their story and anyone who looks down at me. I'm worth every ounce of attention I get. I also hate getting in trouble.

Favorite Colors: Bright red, yellow and blue.

Favorite Class: Damsel-in-Distressing class, if I could take it. I'm practically a princess anyway. I also like Advanced Narration, I'm practically a narrator already. I'm also a wiz at Riddlish.

Least Favorite Class: Definitely Cardculus, the Wonderland version of Crownculus. Who needs math and science when you'll be telling stories and confusing little girls when I grow up.

Habits: I tend to babble apparently. I go on and on about me or an idea and sometimes I get so wrapped up in it I don't notice everyone but Fum is gone. I'm also always fussing over my outfit. I'd hate to have it ruined and run into someone important and ruin their impression of me. I also tend to spread and create gossip. I also have the curse of lying.

Hobbies: People find it surprising that I love to read and write but seeing as I'll one day be telling fables to Alistair I need all the practice I can get. I have a very adventurous mind that likes to wander and create preposterous and outlandish ideas. I also like to design as in interior and fashion. I designed and created my own outfit. Me and Fum are also Beasts on the croquet court, we give Lizzy a run for her crown.

Talents: Being a Tweedle, I have the power to Narrate, which means the Hares and Hatters can read my mind on occasion which is frightfully annoying considering they always turn me into my father when I get a bad idea. I'm also incredibly flexible and me and Fum can read each other's mind which comes in hand while narrating.

Curse: Being a Tweedle means that I confuse people a lot. People also say I'm rude. I don't understand it. I think I'm practically perfect.

Relationship Status: I'm currently single and currently waiting for my knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet and make me his queen.

Pet: Kitty got the Caterpillar this year, which thoroughly pisses me off. I mean it's not fair that the cards dealt her a pet and not me. I mean Fum's got the Dodo this year so where's my pet. It's not fair.

Friends: I consider myself close to Lizzy Hearts. I'm also besties with Courtly. And then there's Fum, my other. When we get to EAH I hope to meet the royals and join them. That would be a royal flush in a hand.

Royal or Rebel: I consider myself a royal both in both senses. Just because I don't have a royal title doesn't mean I'm not a princess. I have one of the most famous rolls in the entirety of Wonderland. I'm just if not more important as any role in Ever After.

* * *

Le Author - Now to Fum.


	7. Bio of Fitch Tweedle

Le Author - And here is the second of the Twins. Enjoy

* * *

Name: Fitch Dum Tweedle, everyone calls me Fum though

Heritage: I'm the son of Tweedle Dum, the younger of the two brothers

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Citizenship: born and raised Wonderlandian, though sometimes I wish I was something other

Ht/Wt: I'm shorter than average at 5'8" which makes Fee about 5'6'' since we're the same height when she's wearing heels, and her heels are about 2 inches tall. I'm also about 123 lbs while Fee is about 120. Don't let her know I told you though.

Description: I have ruddy auburn hair that I keep long in front to cover my dark green eyes. Fee hates me for my eyes. I don't have freckles and I'm pretty skinny. My ears are pierce and Fee's finally given up nagging me about it though she will on a bad day. I want to get a nose piercing, just something small but Fee would go Queen of Hearts mad I did that.

Favorite outfit: I don't really get a choice in what I wear, at least not really. Fee picks everything. I have to wear yellow pants. Over that I have to wear a horizontally striped dress shirt over a red undershirt. There are also blue suspenders and blue shoes. That was her criteria but I've added my own flare to the outfits in rebellion. Instead of the long simple jeans she insisted me on using I switched them out for a pair of shorts, long baggy shorts that fall past my knees. It took a month of begging and chores to get her let me wear them on a regular basis. The shirt I switch up. I either wear a long sleeve red shirt with the striped dress shirt unbuttoned and open over it or a red tee over a long sleeved striped one. Either way she can't really object. The shoes she never cared about so I've always gotten away with my sky blue skater vans. The suspenders I refuse to wear. To make up for that I wear black and blue chains and strips of leather handing from my pants. You should've seen her the first time I wore the entire outfit.

Virtues: Growing up with Fee, you have to learn patience, and it's probably my strongest trait. We have a saying 'Not everyone can wait for the roses to be painted red." I can. Compared to Fee I also have kindness though she overshadows that and I never get a chance to be kind. I'm also very charitable both to my cousin and everyone else. No one really expects it from me and Fee always takes advantage of it. I still have seen my Mirror Pod in ages.

Vices: Sloth, I go with Fee's flow and don't try to fight it, at least not often; Ignorance, I try to stop what Fee does to others but I don't really try, I have too much patience to, but my patience of her is slowly wearing thin. I guess you could also put the fact that I act like a subconscious toward people, especially Fee.

Likes: To keep it simple I like everything Fee doesn't. It's not just 'cause I like rebelling her ideals I just naturally like most of thing she hates. Like I smoke and skateboard and love parkour and other things that she despises. We do have the reading and writing thing in common though everyone gets a shock when I say I love poetry and love writing it. I tend to be a romantic. Other than the reading writing thing we don't share many interests. I also love to travel.

Dislikes: Again not because I'm rebelling but simply because I've become fed up with them, I dislike a lot of what Fee likes. I hate that I having to follow her and stay by her side at all times. I never get a free moment. I hate bullies yet I can't stand up to Fee 'cause she's attached at my hip and won't release me. I also hate sea food. I'm allergic to oysters, but only if I eat them. Yet Fee doesn't care. I also hate attention. I'd rather be on my own receiving the type of attention that isn't a spotlight but is the respect of your peers.

Favorite Colors: I actually hate the bright primary color scheme. I hate yellow. I like orange, purple and green. And no it's not just 'cause I'm rebelling. I liked them before Fee themed our outfits. I don't mind the black and white stripes though.

Favorite Class: If I was to go to EAH, it'd probably end up being Beast Training and Care since I'm really good as taking my time with things and I'm really gentle. Most of the animals in Wonderland are actually my friends. At WLH it's Croquet-tiquette. **(A/N: pronounced Crow-k-EH-t-Kit, essentially croquet and etiquette.)** Me and Fee are really good at it and when Lizzy was still here we went to Suits (that's essentially nationals. Our kingdoms in Wonderland are based on the suits of a card. Most of classic Wonderland falls under the Hearts rule.)

Least Favorite Class: If I went to EAH I probably wouldn't enjoy Dragon Slaying though I'd never get enrolled into a class like that, I hear you have to be a prince, knight or warrior of sort in your story and I'm neither. I wouldn't like it because just because a creature is misunderstood doesn't mean that their evil. Here in WLH I can't say I dislike any class I've had.

Habits: I tend to daydream a lot. I sometimes stop midsentence and daze out into oblivion and lose myself to my imagination. I also always have to have a pencil and pad on me when inspiration deals its hand. So if I suddenly stop talking or get a glazed look I'm not meaning to ignore you and stuff, my imagination is just stronger than my concentration.

Hobbies: I like to read and write poetry. I have several notebooks on hand at all time to jot my thoughts. I also skate around on a Witch-Stick (A/N: Rip stick). When a get a chance away from Fee I usually head out into the forest and climb a tree or two. I'll hop from branch to branch with Mockery since she can't fly. Other than trying to get a moment to myself I mainly just follow Fee around and try to keep her nice.

Talents: Being a Tweedle means I can Narrate. It also means me and Fee can hear each other's thoughts and combine them to create a story. That means Marshal, Mary-Anne, and Madeline can all hear my thoughts on occasion though from experience with Fee, I've been able to block them from hearing better than anyone else.

Curse: Fee. Fee is my curse. Because we are destined to be the Tweedle Twins and I'm Dum not Dee I must always follow my cousins lead no matter what. Then there's also the issue that we can read each other's mind. It's so annoying. I mean I can somewhat block her out but still, I can never seem to have a private thought around her.

Relationship Status: I have never been on a date or even had a girlfriend. And even if I did Fee would scare them away. I had to finally stop showing all emotion to the girls I liked and even stop thinking I liked them otherwise Fee would cut off my head with her nagging and judging. At the current moment I have no crushes. I used to crush on Bunny and Mary-Anne but I grew out of that when Fee wore a fur coat for the next 5 months after she found out. Rabbit fur to be exact.

Pet: I have a dodo bird. I named her Mockery and she has silvery blue feathers, dark gray feet and a bright orange beak with purple eyes. Fee calls her stupid all the time, and sometimes Mock isn't the smartest card in the deck but Fee mainly just says that because I'm the pet this generation and not her. I love my Mockery though. She's one of the few that understands me.

Friends: Besides Mockery I don't have any real friends. Everyone tends to avoid us because I'm always with Fee. It's not my fault she's a pain in the crown. I'm always the one telling her to shut up. I hung out with Chase and Marshal at school before Marshal graduated but since it's only a one day thing and always screws up the Un-Study parties I can't really consider them much of friends.

Royal or Rebel: I have nothing against being the next Tweedle Dum. I have an issue with how Fee still treats me. When we were little it was fine, I didn't know better. Now I'm getting sick of it and I honestly don't know if I want to be the next Dum or not.

* * *

Le Author - First thing explanation: Fee and Fum are cousins kinda like Gus and Helga. Fee kinda a mix of blondie and Duchess, and pulls Fum around wonderland picking on everyone to make herself feel better since the Tweedles aren't exactly the most popular characters in WL. Cuz of that she takes it out on everyone especially Fum, who hates his nickname, he'd rather be called Fitch, which is his real name. But since he's always pulled around by Fee he has no free will in what happens and is always lumped with Fee.

Also Fee and Fum will be enroll into EAH which will be a the plot of a story that I have yet to write. They will be making brief appearances in Madness in March from time to time.

Anyway, let me know what you think. Leave it in a review and I'll PM you back. Peace


	8. Dorm Room Assignments & Class Roster

Le Author - Hellos everyone. So in case anyone is like me and curious, I've made a class roster/dorm room assignments for everyone at EAH. This applies to my story A Wonderland Takeover. I tried to keep the coupling as realistic to the shows and books as possible but there aren't a lot of info about certain characters so I just paired them up as best I could. If you notice an error in the pairings let me know and I'll fix. Anyway hope you enjoy.

The numbers before each couple are the room numbers.

* * *

 **Girls Dormitory**

1 - Blondie Lockes & C. A. Cupid

2 - Jillian Beanstalk & Nina Thumbell

3 - Rosabella Beauty & Darling Charming

4 - Apple White & Raven Queen

5 - Melody Piper & Ginger Breadhouse

6 - Remona Badwolf & Justine Dancer

7 - Maddie Hatter & Kitty Cheshire

8 - Cerise Hood & Cedar Wood

9 - Briar Beauty & Ashlynn Ella

10 - Poppy O'Hair & Holly O'Hair

11 - Fiona Tweedle & Jackline Knave

12 - Lizzie Hearts & Duchess Swan

13 - Bunny Blanc & Faybell Thorn

14 - Clara Lear & Charity Charming

15 - Ferrah Goodfairy & Meeshell Mermaid

16 - Lilly-bo Peep & Helga Crumb

17 - Crystal Winter & Coral Witch

18 - Courtly Jester & Mira Shards

 **Boy's Dormitory**

1 - Daring Charming & Hopper Croakington II

2 - Dexter Charming & Hunter Huntsman

3 - Sparrow Hood & Humphrey Dumpty

4 - Tucker Friar & Hero Haarlemson (A/N I don't know Tucker's last name and Hero Haarlemson is the son of the hero of Haarlem who is an actual EAH character and he's in the webisodes, he just doesn't have a name as far as I know)

5 - Nathan Nutcracker & Gus Crumb

6 - Alistair Wonderland & Chase Redford

7 - Alexander Black & Fitch Tweedle


End file.
